gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Burt Hummel
Burt Hummel, United States Congressman, is the father of Kurt Hummel and the stepfather of Finn Hudson. Burt's first wife died when Kurt was around eight years of age; in the second season, he marries Finn's mother, Carole Hudson in Furt. Burt is presented as a typical "man's man," a mechanic and a football fan. He is most noteworthy for often comforting his son and being very protective over Kurt (especially regarding his experiences after coming out as gay). In Grilled Cheesus, he almost died after suffering from a heart attack brought on by arrhythmia (irregular heart rhythm), causing him to go into a coma for a period of time. He does fully recover and starts taking better care of himself. In Season Three, Burt Hummel runs against Sue for the United States Congress and he wins, leaving Sue angered and distraught, for Sue was planning to diminish glee clubs within all state schools. In the episode Goodbye, Burt dances to Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) as a graduation gift to Kurt. In Season Four he reveals to Kurt that he has Prostate Cancer and Blaine promises to take care of Burt in Lima while Kurt is in New York. He beats it. In Season Five, he watches his son get engaged, while sadly losing the other. He is portrayed by actor Mike O'Malley. Biography Season One Acafellas Burt is first mentioned by Kurt, who proudly reveals to his friends the new car his father just bought him. Unfortunately, after the window was smashed by Mercedes and Burt finds Kurt's collection of tiaras in the trunk, he takes the car back from Kurt as apparent punishment. Later on, Kurt mentions that Burt is replacing the car. Preggers Burt catches Kurt, along with Brittany and Tina dancing to Single Ladies in his bedroom in spandex costumes. Brittany attempts to explain it with a lie that Kurt is on the football team. Kurt then tells his father that Tina is his girlfriend. He tries to explain to his father that the two girls are helping him with an exercise. Burt seems to believe this and decides to buy a ticket for the big game and seems happy he is on the football team. After Kurt gets Finn to pull some strings and get him on the football team, it is demonstrated that Kurt is a surprisingly good kicker when he wins the deciding point for the team, making Burt proud and euphoric, remarking to Kurt afterward that he wishes his mother were there alive, and that she would have been proud of him. After the football game, Kurt admits that he is gay, but Burt says he already knows and accepts Kurt. Wheels Burt complains to Principal Figgins about Kurt not being able to sing Defying Gravity in Glee Club. Figgins is persuaded by Burt to let Kurt and Rachel go head to head. Just before the "diva-off," Burt gets an anonymous phone call, with the caller making homophobic comments. Kurt finds out and purposefully blows the audition for the song. When Burt finds out he becomes furious that his son threw his chance, especially after he went up to bat for him with the Principal and Will. Kurt, however, tells Burt that he did it, so he wouldn't be emotionally hurt by the fact that his son is not only gay, but also doing a girl song. Burt is still disappointed that his son gave up his chance, but proud of his son's strength to give up something he loved for his father, telling Kurt that he is a lot like his mother. Home During a Parent-Teacher conference, Kurt introduced Burt to Carole Hudson, who lost her own husband during the Gulf War, in the hopes that it would spark romance, and thus hoping that would result in him and Finn Hudson (who Kurt had a crush on) to grow closer. The plan works spectacularly as Burt and Carole fall in love with each other fast and hard. However, when Finn discovers the romance he is not pleased, afraid that Burt is erasing his deceased father's memory. Finn is initially cold towards Burt when the two families sit down for a 'family' dinner of sorts. However, he begins to warm up to Burt when they begin to talk about sports. While Carole is content about this, Kurt feels left out and hurt by his father's new friendship with Finn. That night, Burt confronts Kurt about his behavior, with Kurt stating he couldn't remember the last time his father was that open with him. Burt retorts that he would never change who Kurt is, and that he expects Kurt to do the same for him. Kurt dismisses him with tears in his eyes, and as he leaves, Burt asks whether Kurt introduced him for to Carole for their sake, or for his own (implying that he is aware of Kurt's feelings for Finn). Kurt suggests that he and Finn break Burt and Carole up, but Finn's attempt fails when his mother tells him that she is happy with Burt. When she later invites Burt over, Burt tells Finn that he really does love Carole and that he will do everything he can to make her happy. Accepting the relationship, Finn invites Burt to watch a basketball game, and sit in his deceased father's chair. Unknown to Finn and Burt, Kurt watches the father/son-like interaction, with tears in his eyes, apparently feeling as if he's lost his father. Laryngitis Kurt is upset when Burt takes Finn to a baseball game. He then starts going out with Brittany, dressing like Burt, speaking in a lower voice, and singing John Mellencamp songs in order to impress him, but soon realizes that it doesn't get him any closer to his father. Out of worry for Kurt, Burt cancels some bonding time with Finn to find Kurt doing a spectacular rendition of Rose's Turn where he remarks that Kurt is an amazing singer and promises he'll try to spend more time with his son. Theatricality Carole and Finn move in with Kurt and Burt. After Kurt and Finn argue over the intimacy and decor in their room, Finn uses homophobic language to describe Kurt's furnishing choices. Burt overhears this and becomes furious to the point of almost becoming violent. He aggressively tears into Finn for his behavior, refusing to listen to his protestations and tells him that Kurt will always come first to him. He then decides it was a bad idea to have Finn and his mother living with them and kicks Finn out of the house. Season Two Grilled Cheesus It is revealed that Burt and Carole have continued their relationship despite the incident with Finn and Kurt the previous year. Burt and Kurt get into an argument over "family dinner night," an event that the Hummel family had done ever since Kurt's mother had been alive, and something they continued since her death, and that Burt considered to be sacred. Burt tries to convince Kurt to join the dinner with him, Carole and Finn, but Kurt would rather go to a showing of Sing-Along Sound of Music, which he has been looking forward to all year. This upsets Burt as Kurt has been canceling more and more of their plans together, but Kurt claims that he's a teenager and that he has a busy life, which causes Burt to admit his disappointment to Kurt for not seeing the important things in life. Later, Burt is handling a customer and suddenly falls over from a heart attack, which sends him into a coma. The customer immediately calls 911 and Burt is rushed to the hospital. Kurt is informed of his father's condition by Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury, both of whom go to the hospital with him. Over the next week, Kurt's friends all attempt to offer both friendship and spiritual support to Kurt and Burt, though Kurt rejects their religious beliefs with increasing anger. Mercedes later tells Kurt that while he might not believe in God, he should at least believe in something. Taking her words to heart, Kurt tells his father that he believes in him, pleading him to return. Kurt is overjoyed when he suddenly feels his father's grip tighten slightly around his hand. Duets Burt is seen being cared for by Kurt following his release from the hospital. When Kurt has an argument with Finn about the new kid Sam Evans being his duet partner and latest crush, he confesses his annoyance with Finn to his father. Burt and Kurt then become engaged in a slightly heated conversation, during which Burt notes that Kurt hasn't been entirely honest with him, as he heard from Carole about Kurt's infatuation with Finn. Burt then explains that while Kurt is a strong boy, not everyone is like him, and that it might not be fair to put Sam into a position that could cause him unfair problems, and that perhaps its best to let things run at their own pace. Kurt comes to accept both Finn and Burt's words, reluctantly ending the team-up with Sam before he can suffer any major ramifications. Furt Burt and Carole Hudson reveal to Finn and Kurt that they are getting married, and they ask Kurt to be the wedding planner. Burt states he doesn't care about what kind of food or booze or how the wedding looks, so long as Kurt gets a great band to perform. Kurt offers up New Directions. Later, while Kurt is giving Finn and Burt dancing lessons, Dave Karofsky (a bully who is attracted to Kurt in an unsettling manner, but who also refuses to admit his own homosexuality) teases Kurt and Finn, angering Burt, who rushes after Karofsky and throws him up against the wall. The situation causes acting principal , Sue Sylvester, to call Karofsky's dad to the school. Mr. Karofsky notes that Dave has been acting different and surprisingly takes Kurt's side. Upon Kurt telling Sue that Karofsky threatened to kill him, Sue expels Karofsky. Burt and Carole marry, making Finn and Kurt stepbrothers. At the reception, Finn says that "Furt" has been born and he has Kurt's back no matter what it costs him, cementing the family bond between them all. Sue reveals that the school board has over-rode her expulsion of Karofsky and that he'll be returning the next day. Kurt leaves the office where he runs into Burt and Carole who offer to use their honeymoon money to pay for Kurt's tuition at Dalton Academy, feeling that it is safer for him to be there than at William McKinley High School. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Burt, along with Carole, Kurt, and Blaine, is seen cheering on Finn's football game, and later seen watching New Directions performance of Thriller/Heads Will Roll. Blame It on the Alcohol Burt finds out that Blaine got drunk, and is sleeping in Kurt's bed. When Burt asks Kurt about this, he said he let Blaine spend the night after he got drunk. Burt thinks they had sex, but Kurt said they didn't. Burt then makes it clear with Kurt that he can't have anymore gay boys spending the night. Kurt, very upset, asks Burt to inform himself on Boys, so that he can help Kurt. Sexy In Sexy, Burt receives information from Blaine that Kurt doesn't know anything about sex. Blaine said that Burt should help Kurt with this, because it's really important. Burt takes Blaine's advice to heart and talks to Kurt. Burt tells Kurt that men often think sex is just sex, so he wants Kurt to wait until he knows it's special. He tells Kurt that he means a lot, and he doesn't want to see him having sex with another guy if it doesn't mean anything. Kurt asks when he can have sex, and he said it'll be a nice gift for him when he's thirty. Born This Way Burt is back for a couple of minutes defending Kurt against Dave once again. While Dave was trying to get him to come back Burt was talking about how Dave had threatened Kurt's life and how he and Carole had to spend money they didn't have so Kurt could go to private school so he could be safe. Prom Queen Burt helps Kurt decide his prom outfit. When Kurt comes in with a kilt on, Burt tells him that he will be made fun of for it. Kurt's new boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, agrees as well. However he wears it to the Prom, and eventually gets crowned Prom Queen. Season Three I Am Unicorn Rachel talks to Finn who now works in Burt's shop. Burt advises Kurt to show who he really is, with respect to his candidacy for class president. Pot o' Gold Burt becomes a candidate running for the House of Representatives against Sue, with Will as his campaign manager, in order to ensure that the arts are not canceled due to the fact that Kurt being in glee club saved his life. He also helps save the school musical when Sue initially gets it shut down. Mash Off Burt, Sue and Will inform Santana of the political attack TV advertisement that intends to expose Santana's homosexuality. Burt offers to help with her parents since he had his own experience with Kurt. Santana tearfully tells them her family doesn't know of her own sexuality before running away. I Kissed a Girl Burt finally wins against Sue. He is in Principal Figgins' office with Kurt when Kurt is suspected to have stuffed the ballot box for the student council election. Yes/No Burt wants to know why Finn wants to join the army. He is present in the scene where Carol tells Finn the truth about his father. Michael Burt appears outside of Will's class with Kurt's letter from NYADA. Kurt leads Burt to the choir room where he finally opens the letter revealing he's a finalist. They embrace then it goes to the next scene. Heart Burt attends dinner at the Berry household. On My Way Burt is at Regionals. He also plans with Carole, Hiram and LeRoy how to stop Finn and Rachel's wedding. Dance with Somebody Burt has a heart to heart with Kurt about his upcoming departure for New York. Burt admits that he is going to miss Kurt and that he does not want his son to go. He tells Kurt that when you are old everything goes so fast, and while he is proud and happy for his son, sometimes he just wishes that Kurt was his sweet little boy again. Goodbye For Kurt's graduation present, Burt performs Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) ''in the auditorium, with Tina and Brittany, just like Kurt did in Preggers.'' Burt is later seen with Carole as he watches Kurt and Finn graduate, proud of his sons. Season Four The New Rachel Burt drives Kurt to the airport to catch his flight to New York. He encourages Kurt to go to New York, even though it is more financially expensive than Lima, so he will have an adventure. Burt tells him that he can always come back to Lima, but he knows, to his sadness, that he won't return. Glee, Actually Burt surprises Kurt by visiting him in New York on Christmas Eve. He brings a Christmas tree and, while putting up decorations, reminisce with Kurt and Rachel about Christmas with Kurt's Mom. Afterwards, Burt and Kurt sees a musical at the Radio City Music Hall and go to get hot chocolate to warm up. Burt tells Kurt that he came to New York because he had to tell Kurt in person that he has prostate cancer. Kurt is concerned, but Burt says that he'll be fine because they caught it early because he has to go to regular check-ups for his heart. They then return to Kurt's apartment, where they discuss their Christmas traditions like opening one present on Christmas Eve. Burt receives a NYADA hat and shirt from Kurt, which he loves, while he gives Kurt an address to a present 'so big it can't fit under the tree'. The address is to an ice skating rink, where Kurt meets Blaine and sing White Christmas with Burt quietly watching. On Christmas Day, Burt and Blaine bet over how long Kurt will last watching the traditional Christmas basketball game on television before he reads Vogue. Burt wins the bet, saying its because he's known Kurt for longer. The three of them are later seen enjoying their Christmas meal while Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas is playing. Wonder-ful Kurt was anxious to go to the doctor with his father and Carole. Burt was cancer-free and thanked Kurt for the reminder about the shirt. He then told them that he was not ready to leave them yet. He hugged Kurt and Carole and has told them that he loves them. Kurt then invites Burt to Glee Club practice, where he sings'' You Are The Sunshine Of My Life. Later Burt is asked by Blaine for Kurt's hand in marriage, but Burt doesn't accept this. He states that they are still kids, and reminds Blaine about the Finchel engagement. He tells him that if Kurt and him are meant to be, he just should wait it out. But Burt promises to wear the rainbow pin that Blaine had given him earlier to show his support for marriage equality. Season Five Love Love Love Burt is first seen in this episode driving Kurt to the airport, but actually he was driving Kurt to the surprise proposal Kurt's boyfriend set up. When he explains to Kurt about a shortcut to the airport, Kurt interjects saying he knows about the proposal. Burt doesn't seem shocked about Kurt knowing. He ends up going on stating that he should have known, considering the fact that Kurt planned his own surprise 10th Birthday party. Burt notices Kurt's "going to execution" look and hears out Kurt's worries. He ends up bring up the fact he married young to Kurt' s Mother. He tells Kurt that it's not all fun and games as people assume it is, it's hard. Kurt askes if Burt would have waited. Burt replies no, and tells Kurt that he wishes that he met her ten years earlier. He then tells Kurt how much he would just want more time with her (even if it was ten more mintues). He confesses about Blaine asking him for approval to propose to Kurt. When Kurt asked what he said, he tells him that it doesn't matter, and that Kurt has to make his own choices. He reassures Kurt that it's only his decision, whether he accepts or not the proposal, and that he should hear Blaine out. Burt is later seen during the proposal scene, his face appears a little conflicted on the matter, but later on he is cheering and clapping with the rest of the crowd. The Quarterback Burt is seen with the rest of Hudmels (Hudson-Hummel) clan, going through his recently deceased stepson's things to either keep, donate, or give away. As he goes through Finn's stuff, he decides to keep the lamp that Finn called "faggy". He insists that he needs one in his shop, but in truth it reminds him of how much grief he gave Finn about his comment about the lamp. He says he was directing his anger at Finn, when in reality he was more angry at himself. He then goes on talking about the last time he saw Finn (who at the time was stressing about a test), and wishes that instead of patting him on the back and saying everything is going to be okay, he should have hugged him more often (both then and many times before hand.) Soon after this, Carole breaks down. He is last seen comforting his wife, along with his son, Kurt. City of Angels Burt, along with his wife Carole accompany the New Directions to their Nationals competition in LA as chaperones. However, it becomes clear that being around Finn's old friends is much more difficult than Carole anticipated. Burt is sensitive to Carole's feelings and reassures her that Will can handle the Glee club on his own. Burt suggests they take a ride down to Laguna beach or even fly back home if that is what Carole needs. Burt and Carole are seen packing their suitcases and leaving the hotel room as New Directions watch their competitors perform. As New Directions prepare for their turn, Sam checks to see if Carole and Burt have arrived with Mercedes to watch them, but realizes that they must have bailed. However, they do show up as New Directions get ready for their traditional Show Circle. Carole says Burt convinced her to come to the competition, though Burt says he didn't say anything to change her mind. Carole says he didn't have to; as it was written on his face and in her heart she believes Finn would want her to be there. Both Burt and Carole tell the New Directions to "wipe the floor" with the competition. As New Directions perform, Burt and Carole are emotional and clearly moved by the songs they have selected as a tribute to Finn, all which were his favorite. Back in McKinley, Burt and Carole console the club over their loss, reminding them of how Finn still lives in all of them. Personality Like his son, Burt is a very caring individual and above all, loving towards his son who he treasures above all else. Having lost the love of his life when their son was young, Burt has never quite gotten over the loss. As such he has done his best to be a good father, perhaps to the point of spoiling Kurt such as buying him expensive designer clothing and a very impressive car (a Lincoln Navigator) for his sweet 16. While Burt does not pretend to fully understand Kurt, he is very accepting of his gay son. However, Burt fears for how Kurt might suffer because of his sexuality. As such, he is immensely proud of Kurt for being as resilient and strong as he is, which Burt says he gets from his mother. He also says that even though he wished he could take him out to games, he is still proud of him and for being in the glee club. While Burt is generally fair-minded and reasonable, he is quick to anger when Kurt is victimized in any way, and is fiercely protective of him. When Kurt was denied the chance to sing ''Defying Gravity, Burt angrily confronted Mr. Schuester and the principal for discrimination against his son. When Finn, in a moment of anger, raged at Kurt and called his choices of decoration "faggy," Burt exploded in anger, throwing Finn out of his home for his homophobic behavior. Burt showed a similar reaction to when Dave Karofsky insulted Kurt with a limp-wrist hand gesture, going so far as to throwing the teenage boy against a wall and threatening to hurt him for his transgressions against Kurt. This violent behavior appears to stem partly from a feeling of guilt for not protecting his son earlier in life, as alluded to in his confrontation with Finn in Theatricality. Although Burt does his best to be a good father to Kurt, there is no doubt there they are very different people, making the things they have in common rare. Trivia *Burt is the only character to receive star billing and not have sung on the show. *Burt is the first character on the show to have a life-threatening experience, having suffered a heart-attack in the episode Grilled Cheesus. He once again went through another life-threatening experience, cancer, in Glee, Actually. Gallery burt.jpg Glee-kurt-burt.jpg Burt1.jpg Burt9.png Burt8.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1309.jpg Burt7.jpg Burt6.png Burt5.jpg Burt4.jpg Burt3.jpg BurtSeason2.jpg Kurt and Burt.png Kurt and his Father in L..jpg 2x08-Furt-glee-17415202-1580-888.jpg burt_hummel_and_kurt-5693.jpg Wedding furt style.jpg Vlcsnap-714887.png Zkrittany.png BurtHummel5.jpg glee218_0580.jpg BurtHummel.jpg BurtH.jpg Tumblr m20u2pFfKG1qficzho1 250.gif Tumblr m12aemJ4V51r917fq.gif Tumblr m1zxy2GnBR1qjv76fo4 250.gif Tumblr m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo9 250.gif Tumblr m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo8 250.gif Tumblr m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo7 250.gif Tumblr m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo6 250.gif Tumblr m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo5 250.gif Tumblr m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo4 250.gif Tumblr m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo3 250.gif Tumblr m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo2 250.gif Tumblr_lqacmqTGln1qg25zco15_r1_250.gif Tumblr m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo1 250.gif Images222666.jpg Glee-wedding.jpg Tumblr lzhp1mGR1H1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr m30b8p7xei1r82v7qo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgnxhflFnb1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr mew3plagtb1qa7t32.png Bestdadever Burt.gif Tumblr mm7qac268j1qe476yo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mm7qac268j1qe476yo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mm92euN9Ki1qlpkoio3 250.gif Tumblr mm92euN9Ki1qlpkoio5 250.gif Tumblr mm92euN9Ki1qlpkoio6 250.gif Tumblr mm92euN9Ki1qlpkoio8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mm92euN9Ki1qlpkoio4 250.gif Tumblr mm92euN9Ki1qlpkoio7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm92euN9Ki1qlpkoio10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm92euN9Ki1qlpkoio2 250.gif BURT1.jpg BURT2.png BURT2.png Burt thingie.jpg tumblr_m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo2_250.gif tumblr_m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo3_250.gif tumblr_m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo4_250.gif tumblr_m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo5_250.gif tumblr_m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo6_250.gif 40i.jpg 40g.jpg tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o10_250.gif tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o8_250.gif tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o7_250.gif tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o9_250.gif tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o2_250.gif tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o1_250.gif tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o3_250.gif tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o6_250.gif tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o4_250.gif tumblr_mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o5_250.gif Tumblr mybnvrS9pU1s3ruepo1 250.gif kurt and burt embrace.jpg kurt and burt embrace 2.jpg kurt and burt embrace 3.jpg kurt and burt embrace 4.jpg PDVD_061.jpg PDVD_063.jpg PDVD_064.jpg PDVD_071.jpg Quotes Category:Characters Category:Former Main Characters